1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing lures, and more particularly, to artificial fishing lures. More specifically, the present invention relates to artificial fishing lures that include a storage chamber within the lure to retain chum material in a manner that exposes the material to the water in which the lure is immersed, to enhance the ability of the lure to attract fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
MGIL.02P Patent1 Catching fish on a line has always involved the art of pretense, beginning with the attachment of the first stone gorge to a fishing line, circa 10,000 BC. In fact, many fishermen consider lures, the manner by which such deception is accomplished, to be the more fascinating aspect of sport fishing. These fishermen give much thought to the fabrication, selection, and manner of employment of fish lures.
The thousands of artificial lures lining the shelves of tackle stores would seem to overwhelm any thoughts toward the use of “live” bait. In the 90's, using “live” bait to catch fish seems almost an anachronism something out of a Norman Rockwell painting. In fact, nothing could be further from the truth. While lures and flies may be effective fish catchers, live baits frequently take more translating into more fun on the water.
In an attempt to have the best of both worlds, certain artificial lures have included structures that are intended to retain and disburse a scent that is intended to resemble smaller fish, insects or other natural fish foods. For example, a lure is constructed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,317 to Pfister out of two shells, creating an intermediate chamber that is intended to retain any one of various types of scent producing material, such as blood, fish oil, artificial scent and chopped fish parts. When a liquid is used, a piece of felt or sponge is saturated with the liquid, and then placed within the chamber.
When employing the strategy of scent enhancement, it is vital that the lure enable the “broadcast” of the scent. U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,442 to Gariglio shows a bait rigging system with the bait attached to a hook. This complete access to open water also risks the entire loss of bait, should an unhook event occur. U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,780 to Jacobsen illustrates a coil spring mechanism that wraps around the bait to reduce the risk of unhooked bait. However, the bait in Jacobsen remains only partially surrounded, and the battering forces inherent in casting and trolling place the bait at risk of removal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,575 to Desmond provides still another structure for exposing the bait to the flow of water, risking dislodgment and loss of the bait.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,982 to Wood, a bag having open mesh sides is provided, enhancing the securement of the bait. The bag is slidably mounted on the leader, but does not provide the movement obtained through a lure, which can simulate the movement of a minnow or other small baitfish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,339 to Worden provides a lure having a loop of line to encircle the bait. U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,023 to Ryder makes use of a cover for a small fish. Only the head is enclosed within the cover, exposing the body and tail of the fish to the potentially dislodging effects of the water. U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,772 to Gravit provides more or less “complete” protection, where a live minnow (or other small fish) is placed within a transparent bubble. With no water exchange possible, any attraction that is provided by the minnow must be entirely of a visual nature.
If the best attributes of live bait are to be obtained within the more convenience of artificial lures, a need exists for retaining a scented material within the body of the lure for its preservation, while permitting exposure of the scented material to the water through which the lure is passed.